


【FGO萨莫】地下室的维纳斯

by ruuya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Pre-Slash, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: Amade想被鞭打。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 地下室的维纳斯

“我要你首先用这鞭子鞭打我二十下。如果我叫出来了，就多打五下。”  
“⋯⋯”

这毫无疑问是一根好鞭子：打磨光滑的羊角制作的柄上镶嵌了银的花纹便于抓握，三根细皮条扭结而成的鞭身应该经过了特殊处理，表面光滑细腻，按捏起来却有点硬，具有相当的重量，打在身上的话应该挺疼的。  
萨列里当然知道这是什么意思。这种游戏在维也纳虽然并不常见，但也已经悄悄流传很久了，据说在伦敦和巴黎还有不少专门为中产阶级提供这样服务的妓院：一人用道具——通常是皮鞭、皮带或藤条——用力抽打另一人的身体，令双方都得到快感。  
“⋯⋯我不想打你，这没有意义。”  
“诶~但是你赌输了嘛，输了就要听我的。我可是专程从家中走过来，亲自来取我的赌债。来试试抽我一鞭，在哪里就随你喜欢。”  
作为一位重视名誉的绅士，萨列里不能食言，是他自己亲口同意的，实际上他要承认自己看到这件道具的那一刻，内心已经非常想要落荒而逃。他从来不知道莫扎特还有这种爱好，当然也从来没有想象过，尽管莫扎特确实名声不太好，他认为这种痛苦的游戏应该不会受到这位享乐主义的朋友的青睐的。  
莫扎特一边催促着，一边脱掉外套。他的装扮同冬季里的平时一样，一件足以挡风的风衣，一件目测很昂贵的、缀有珍珠的时髦外套，绸缎的衬衫和羊毛呢长裤，一双同样是绸缎制的白手套。然而他把这件风衣倒拎起来，从口袋里倒出了：鞭子，绳子，还有些什么东西⋯⋯

卧室里面点了火炉，非常温暖，火光和烛光让这些东西都带有了温柔的错觉。莫扎特的身上只剩衬衫和长裤，他把长发解开了，然后低头，让美丽的打着卷的金发从颈后分垂而下。  
“转过去吧。”萨列里说。他没有办法看着朋友的脸来抽打他。如果是背面，这种罪恶感会减轻一些。然后他伸手把莫扎特的头发都拨到肩前，让背完全露出来。潜意识里，他不愿意伤害到这头金发，这可以算是这位浪子身上最漂亮的地方。但第一鞭仍然只是很轻地划过，甚至连衣褶的痕迹都没留下。这显然不能令人满意。  
“太轻了，这一下不可以算数！太轻了！”这位奇怪的朋友埋怨道。  
因此下一鞭加重了许多，虽然隔着衬衫，但是这一定很疼，因为莫扎特被打到的时候不由自主颤抖地往旁边躲了一下。在停顿一会儿，等待呼吸平复以后，他轻声说：“一，这是第一下。”  
萨列里问：“这样？”  
“是的，这样就差不多了，还可以更重些，我们来看看。不，背后我看不到，所以是给你看一看。”  
仍然背对着，他把衬衫也脱了下来，然后是长裤，他没有穿内衣所以现在全身除了手套以外是完全赤裸的，能够蔽体的只剩下长发，但他看起来无意这样做，身体的裸露反而令他更加开心，甚至还哼起一点歌来。幸好这房间是密闭的，就连窗子缝都被厚厚的窗帘挡得一丝寒风都进不来。在肩与肩胛骨中间留下了一道很淡的红印，他的背上还有淡淡的几条未完全愈合的白色印子，萨列里猜想那肯定是某位提供昂贵的特殊服务的夫人留下的。  
莫扎特仍然没有脱掉手套，他的右手越过肩膀，隔着手套去抚摸那条鞭痕，并且发出了满意的笑声。萨列里看不到他的表情，但是他看起来非常快乐。  
“继续，安东尼奥，还有十九下。”  
因此萨列里再次握紧了鞭子。这几下也很重，他都能听到鞭身划破空气的声音了，就像用墨水笔尖划破白纸。但他不愿意打得更重，所以并未有墨水渗出。莫扎特的听觉比他灵敏，所以他不可能没听到，每一次打在他身上所碰触的肌肉都是因预见将受鞭打而紧张地紧绷的。因此他的后悔更加深重，因为做了这件极为⋯⋯低级，可怕，不道德的事。

他暂停了这项工作，因为在挨了几下以后莫扎特说：“你必须把我捆起来，不然我会躲来躲去的。这不是我的本意，所以需要你帮忙。”  
他带来了几条皮绳，示意萨列里把他的双手——重要的双手，绑在一起，然后是双腿，最后用一条黑布蒙上眼睛。这样站不稳了，只能蜷缩着躺在地毯上。  
现在他们之间的注视只是单方面的了，莫扎特什么都看不到了。萨列里手里的武器变得更加沉重，他用了很大的决心才说服这只是游戏，是双方自愿的游戏，并不是在杀戮一个手无寸铁的平民。莫扎特在地毯上等了很久，粗糙的动物毛扎着他的皮肤，因此他一直觉得痒，终于继续催促。  
接下来的几鞭是缓慢的，或许由于施虐者内心的动摇比前几下轻了，但由于什么都看不见，听觉和触觉都更加敏锐，他得以享受到更强烈的痛感。但他仍然咬紧了嘴唇没有叫出来。  
“十，这是一个好数字！只剩下一半了。”  
萨列里看到他的金发已经被打湿了，结成了一缕缕的贴在脖颈上。而他因这酷刑的过半得以暂时放松一下的时候，发现自己的衬衫也早已被汗水浸透了。他不知道这究竟是谁在折磨谁，或许是自己什么时候得罪了阿马德乌斯才被他这样戏弄？难道是他至今还在记恨声乐教师职位那件事？他现在开始希望莫扎特之后不会把这事情往外说，但是现在再想这个毫无疑问已经迟了。  
苍白背上交错的伤痕已经开始变成深红并拱起，萨列里怀疑再继续打在背上这些伤口会裂开，因此接下来的一鞭改变了位置，打在臀部。  
这让他想起了那些惩戒不听话孩子的严父。作为一个乖小孩，他小时候没被打过，摆在柜子最顶上那根竹鞭只做到了恐吓作用，事实上从来没落在他和他的兄弟姐妹身上过，但这也无损这竹鞭在他们心里恐怖的地位。  
而现在这些人，却要求用更恐怖的鞭子抽打他们，打得他们哭泣求饶，甚至为此付出金币？他实在无法理解。  
然后他听见莫扎特说道：“还有九下！我会求饶，但是你绝对不可以放我走，不然我下次还要再来你的卧室，让你再鞭打我二十下。你要做一个愤怒的父亲，因为我犯了大错，夜不归宿差点被强盗杀死。因为你爱我，怕失去我，所以越要严厉地惩罚我。”

他只好再打他的臀和腿，并且注意不伤到手臂。由于这里的皮肤更为敏感，几乎每一鞭都会让被打的人颤抖着扭动躲避，同时也在他的身上留下一道细长的红色伤痕。这根特制的鞭子能让表皮迅速地红肿起来，很快这块皮肤也整片地发红。  
渐渐地他觉得好像听到了哭泣，但是不确定，因为对方始终是背对着的。他没有因为哪一鞭而喊叫，但是这一鞭下去以后，他在小声说：“爸爸，饶了我爸爸⋯⋯”  
萨列里不知道自己的脸上是什么表情，幸好对方看不见。他说：“这是最后一下了⋯⋯”  
这最后的休止符是落到了大腿上。那里已经有了几道交错的痕迹，他能清晰地看到皮鞭是怎么在那白色的皮肤上留下一道笔直的红线的。  
“唔！”  
萨列里能看到他的全身紧绷了一会儿，然后终于彻底放松下来。他自己也终于放松了，全身的力气都仿佛被抽走，他跌跌撞撞地走近，蹲下去检查他的朋友的伤势。  
莫扎特确实流泪了，泪水浸湿了布条，流到脸上。但他的表情一部分是迷醉的谵妄，嘴角似哭非哭、似笑非笑。从肩膀到大腿都分布了可怕的伤痕，被冷汗打湿的表皮将罪恶的红色衬得更为鲜红，但是他勃起了，毫无疑问的。  
萨列里用手背为他擦脸，但接触到的同时，他捂住嘴，开始干呕。但是他又什么都吐不出来，只有喉咙深处的灼痛，几乎把他的泪水也逼出来了。  
莫扎特在地毯上活动了一下，嘶哑地说：“好了，把我解开⋯⋯”  
他不清楚自己为什么会这样做，但在大脑发出指令前，他已经站起来，狠狠地抽了这个人一鞭。倒在那里的莫扎特因这一鞭吐出一声碎弓般的尖叫，随后他发出了大笑，这笑声不断地被他的呛咳打断。  
“你不可提要求⋯⋯因为我才是主人。”萨列里咬着牙说。但他还是把束缚解开了，莫扎特的手脚重获自由，但他眼上蒙的布还在。莫扎特喘着气说：“我从小就非常擅长这样，蒙着眼睛，然后在很多人面前表演⋯⋯不过现在只有你一个。”他的胸口剧烈起伏，这道胸口上的鞭痕已经开始发红、肿起，渗出血珠，这毫无疑问是非常重的一下，他用了全力。如果那二十鞭都是这样，恐怕现在他的朋友已经需要被医生抬走了。  
这是第一次见血。萨列里的喉咙发紧，尽管他已经被要求着挥下很多鞭，但是这条血痕让他无比清晰地意识到自己刚刚做了什么。他伤害了阿马德乌斯。  
萨列里不知道该把视线放到哪里，是看着他的恋爱奴隶，还是看别的地方？他往后退了几步直到坐到床上，把皮鞭丢在地毯上。莫扎特是循着声音摸索着爬过来的，他——看起来十分精于此道，无论是蒙着眼睛行动还是爬行。他剧烈地哆嗦着，也含着奇怪的微笑说：“请让我吻你，爸爸，我请求您⋯⋯”  
萨列里想要躲开他，他像一只目盲的金色野兽，追随猎物的气味扑来，胸口那条流血的伤痕正在展示自己刚才的反抗是如何惹怒了他。但莫扎特已经抓住了他，隔着手套摸到他的手并且将嘴唇印在手背上。嘴唇是冰凉的，这当然不是因为失了多少血，而是因为痛出的冷汗。然后他循着来吻他的嘴，萨列里立刻将他甩开。  
他内心并不是不乐意被吻，事实上，他们也不是没有吻过。但是今天他不想这样做，一股力量迫使他拒绝了这个亲吻。

“你是个坏孩子。”他强忍着呕吐的欲望说。但他抓住了莫扎特赤裸的肩膀，继续为他擦拭脸上的泪水。“如果你想吻我，就要变成一个好孩子，你知道该怎么反省你的错误。”  
萨列里根本就不知道这个答案是什么，他不知道。但是莫扎特好像立刻就懂了。  
“我爱你爸爸，我知道我对你有多重要⋯⋯”他维持着跪在他前面的姿势，然后把手套也脱下来了，仿佛是要展示他那双漂亮的手一样，但只是俯下去隔着长裤抚摸萨列里的性器。在被他的手接触之前，萨列里都没有发现自己也兴奋起来了。  
疼痛紧紧地攥住了他的心脏，他不愿意这样做。他的脸发热，下身胀大，但他比起做爱更想要呕吐。阿马德乌斯正在像个妓女一样抚摸他，用嘴唇隔着一层布料贴在他的性器上，尝试让它变得更硬，而他一想到接下来一切的发展就想要逃走——他确实想要把伤痕累累的阿马德乌斯压在床上，侮辱他，捅穿他，掐死他，但是他不能。  
欲望和理性仿佛将他剖为两半：一半正在大声喊叫着，去把性器塞到神之子的喉咙里，让他因为太深了而流出眼泪，另一半则在阻止他，让他逃离阿马德乌斯，然后去为了这二十一鞭真正地吐出来，一直吐直到呕出血。  
他的头脑麻木至全身，动不了，而莫扎特一直在做。嘴唇冰凉，但舌头很热，舌尖像一团小小的毒火。萨列里说不，但他无法动弹。  
莫扎特一直抬着头，他意识到莫扎特正隔着一片黑暗注视着自己，哪怕什么看不见，于是他将布条也解开了。泪水还在从那双绿色的眼睛里流出来。  
“好了，停，你是好孩子了！”他大叫道，对方终于停下了。那双眼睛正在流出泪水，明明鞭子已经不在这里了，为什么还在流泪？  
“那么，请让我亲吻你，爸爸⋯⋯”  
萨列里低下头让他吻。他们身高相仿，但是现在一人跪着，所以这成了一个自下而上的吻。萨列里还在战栗着，几乎流下泪水，而另一人已经笑了起来。


	2. 下水道的维纳斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在《地下室的维纳斯》的几个星期后发生的事。

他一个人从家走过来，穿一件黑色的防风长斗篷，戴上了兜帽。敲响门以后，他就很快被迎接进去。莫扎特脸带笑容，请他喝一杯茶，自己则去收拾乱成一堆的地板——他给女仆放了两天假，因此房间乱得很。但经他收拾的房间并没有比原来好上多少，萨列里实在忍耐不住，帮他一起整理。  
在卧室里，他将莫扎特给的信和地上丢弃的纸团一起投进烛台烧掉。在信里莫扎特用他一贯纤细而工整的字体请求道，用布或者别的东西堵住他的嘴；把他用别扭的姿势紧紧地捆起来，扔在房间里独自受一段时间的折磨；用马鞭像抽一匹不听话的马那样狠狠地抽打他；用硬的鞋尖踢，或用手杖殴打，弄出片片淤青来；或者用小刀割他的手臂和腿，让他不住流血。  
赌约已经履行过了，所以他本来可以回复：请您另找别人！但在信的最后暗示道，如果不答应他，他就只好去找一些陌生人，他们有可能徒有蛮力和欲望，实际上不精于此道，因此乐谱的上交或许会受一点点影响。说实话，他并不在意莫扎特能否按时交稿，因为不论如何拖延，最后都是会卡着时间交的。真正关心的是他为此受风险，陷入一些不太体面的状况，从而让自己心里难受。但他也知道，这不过是说说而已，他太聪明所以预料到自己一定会应允，具体原因他们都心知肚明。如果不是如此，他一开始就不会写这封信。  
那天以后，他们之间便达成了心照不宣的默契，再也不提这事了。这个二人共同的秘密使他们在心理上结成了统一战线，好像一起夜游嫖娼的男人对互相的妻子撒谎——在某种程度上，妻子或许更愿意接受他们是去妓院嫖娼了。在确定去度假地的妻儿不会突然回来以后，他在约定的时间准时上门。

整理的最后一步，是他把桌案上的乐谱按完成与未完成的标准分为两叠，用书压住。一本是通俗小说，另一本是数学类的。莫扎特在关窗子，把厚织窗帘拉得密不透风。他戴了一双定做的白色长手套，金色刺绣从手背一直延伸到衣袖里面。  
本来，站在这张书桌前，透过这扇窗可以看到外面的街景，听到街上的马车驶过，车上人谈话的声音。窗与门关闭以后，他们要是不找点其他事做，就只能看着对方。莫扎特率先脱下外套，扔在床上。他提醒道：“我想让你做信上写的那些事，爸爸！”  
在这幽秘的卧室里，他一件件地脱下衣服，受过鞭打的痕迹逐渐展露，每一条都清晰可见：其上没有更新鲜的，只有道道交错的疤痕。正如信上所说，在这段时间里，他确实只做了他一人的奴隶。而且在反复抚摸伤痕的时候，产生了无数更加美妙激动的幻想。

这令萨列里萌生有点不切实际的想法：抓住阿马德乌斯，用长剑钉穿他，让他的血液流干，心脏停止跳动，把他变成这间屋子里唱着歌的游魂。然后他很快就将这黑暗的念头驱逐出去，回到他被催促的事情上去。  
被要求了 “再紧一点”，因此他用力拉紧了绳结。被捆住的人卧在地毯上，指示他把手巾塞进他的嘴里，他也照做了。现在在萨列里面前的是一个毫无反抗能力的人，甚至遭谋杀都不能呼救；另一方面，他又是自己特殊的友人，又讨人喜欢，又惹人生气⋯⋯而且自愿把身体交给了自己。  
面对莫扎特，他犹豫了一下，然后想起了那条羊角柄的鞭子。它不在这里，取而代之的是一条更加残酷的漆黑马鞭。它被事先盘成一圈放在桌上，旁边摆着一瓶由玫瑰和康乃馨组成的红色花束。  
第一鞭不太重，但鞭子本身的重量已经足够产生疼痛。莫扎特不能开口，但他的眼睛在说：“还不够。”他的眼睛直直地盯着马鞭，又转移到萨列里的脸上。所以紧接着的几鞭都很重，抽打在他赤裸的腿上。暗红色的伤痕叠在了旧伤疤上面，萨列里停下来观察，看着他们慢慢地肿胀起来。他用戴着手套的手抚摸，莫扎特发出呜呜的呻吟，不住挣动，想从他好奇的手指下逃开。  
这看起来就很痛。他本来还没有做好接下来的打算，但是他的伴侣已经双眼紧闭，等着鞭子再次落到身上。他等得略久了一点，不过最终还是得到了由背部到大腿的几鞭，一鞭比前一鞭更重。如果他的口没有被塞住，应该是从小声的呻吟转为喊叫。  
马鞭的训诫太严厉了，所以萨列里决定就此结束鞭打。莫扎特看起来想说什么，但他并没有做任何能把口中的填塞物去除的尝试。他忍受着灼痛的表情是难得的垂顺的，束缚在一起的双手放在胸前比肩膀略低，一个适宜晨间祈祷的位置。如果他用这双手来阻挡马鞭或者任何其他刑具的殴打，在萨列里这里将会卓有成效，因此他不能允许这件事的发生。

最重的两道鞭痕正在流血，沁出小串石榴籽一样的血珠。再次被抚触伤口的时候，地毯上的莫扎特依然因疼痛呻吟，但没再动。萨列里把他口里的手巾扯出，一得到发声的自由，他便小声地念道“爸爸”，将金色的头颅靠向萨列里的鞋面。  
这里称呼的“爸爸”与平时不同，不再是想要从萨列里那里得到什么好处而是反之，把自己的一部分送献给他。他一边吐出这个象征服从的词语，一边露出好孩子的微笑。  
在今日赴约前来之时，萨列里已决心抛弃过往的恐惧：他是主人，是有权惩罚不听话孩子的支配者。在这个特别的地下世界里，莫扎特追求他的手段令人胆寒，因此他更要用严酷的爱返还回去。那些狰狞的伤口没有改变，还是像原来那样鲜血淋漓、令人作呕，但是他非要爱它们不成。  
萨列里把他从地上拉起来，丰沛的金发从惨白色的赤裸肩膀流下。他的双膝堪堪在地面上跪好了，裸露的胴体仅仅凭长发遮挡。莫扎特嘴唇发白，眼睛闪着梦游似的微光，将微微潮湿的脸颊蹭向戴有黑色手套的手掌。  
鞭打他和吻他嘴唇的冲动竟可以共存。阿马德乌斯是否在意这股冲动，凡是这样使用他身体的人都会产生的，毁坏与爱并行的冲动？在此时他不由自主对世界产生憎恶，其中也包括了自己。  
为了不被这股恶心感战胜，他不得不提醒自己现在的处境。莫扎特正把微弱的全部意志集中到他的身上，渴望着进一步的折辱，好从中挖掘欢乐。俄耳甫斯赐给莫扎特才能和美貌，但并没有为他指引这条浸满鲜血和痛苦的路⋯⋯  
萨列里不仅不能将他带回，甚至被他拉得偏离了原来的轨道。身为此时的施虐者，他一面感到恶心，一面竟无法控制自己的思考。那个想法又回来了：侮辱他，捅穿他，掐死他。  
握住那脖子的时候，萨列里恍惚了一瞬：双手化为漆黑的利爪，将这非凡的纤细喉咙折断，血液如管弦乐章一样四射出来。莫扎特没有任何犹疑就张口含住面前的阴茎。甜蜜的好孩子。朝着喉咙深处的攻击让他立刻眼泪直流，他不得不闭上眼睛，萨列里为这虔诚的面容擦去泪水，一边托住他的后颈。  
由于身体的束缚，狂信者的每一秒都困难万分。他努力地贴近，鼻尖几乎埋在了底端的毛发里，泪水还在不断流下。舌仍然是灼热的，萨列里忍受着他的侵袭。视线自上而下，仍能看清皮肤上那些丑恶的鞭痕。  
诚然，莫扎特的身体不美，密布的鞭痕更加深了这具不健康躯体的可怜。正是因为不美，裸露才能达成羞辱的目的。天使的身体竟然满是伤痕，如果天父知道了，想必不会乐意。萨列里无法做到将这副不美的身体视作一文不值，每一道伤口都是对话的窗口，将疼痛作为他们在乐谱外交流的另一种语言。正因为他眼中这身体是珍贵的，莫扎特才非要选择他，用这个方法折磨他。

萨列里抓住他的肩，迫使他倒在地上，并压住他的肩让他不能再动。男人命令道，把身体敞开，他便立刻服从了。萨列里的手指在伸进他的下部，意识到这个意图，他脸微红起来，又转苍白，说道：“不行，这个不行。”  
他所说的“不行”，是这件事不行，还是面对的对象不行，还是时间或者地点不行？这些都无关紧要，因为他说了“不”，按信上写的，无论何时他都应该说“是”，或者听话地沉默。照着事先指导的，萨列里扼住他的喉咙，扇了他一耳光。力道不大，但足以让他闭嘴。双手似乎又化为了利爪，把白色的喉咙割得全是血。在他想要更仔细地看清楚的时候，这残酷的幻象又消失了。  
考虑到伤痕大部分在背上，他把他摆成跪爬的姿势，又尝试了一次。这次更加用力，痛得他尖叫起来，但是很快又咬住了牙齿，只是发出一些细微的呻吟。他看起来是屈服了，或者是同意了。  
因此他继续做下去，第一次上男性所以不清楚具体情况，应该是到了肚子里很深的地方，阴茎被肉腔紧绷地挤压着。没有原因，只是因为想做就这样做了，他也没有真正在反抗的样子。也不能算是肉欲驱使。没有从中得到享受，无论是身体也好心理也好。自己现在的模样，想必是很丑陋的。  
紧抓的双手表明他正觉得很痛。幸好指甲修剪得宜，不至于伤到手心。莫扎特痛得直抖，叫不出声音，这痛苦胜过任何带刺长鞭的鞭打。尽管两人都只能得到折磨，这意味着他完全丧失对自己身体的控制权。他不住干呕，又因此流下泪水。绳索和鞭子能让人们得到解放，吻和性却将他们封在身体里面杀死。  
萨列里做得不很暴力，但造成的后果是很明显的。因为并不舒服，花了很长时间才射在里面。莫扎特什么声音都没有，头颅低垂，长发垂到一侧。他注视着自己的腹部。  
萨列里把他抱起来放到床上，伸手去擦他的脸，他却恐惧地躲开，好像那是一记重重的鞭打。无论是谁在经历了这样的对待以后都会应激的，就算灵魂已祭献给神，他在肉体上终究也是人类的孩子。萨列里将他的脸扳过来正视自己。莫扎特的眼睛缓慢地眨动了一下，右边的瞳孔成了一个淡绿色的冰洞，愈向中间愈深。左眼再次睁开的时候，瞳仁已经变成了半透明的血红，从中裂开深黑色的十字形。恶魔的瞳仁深嵌在两扇金色的睫毛之间蠕动。

萨列里却不感到有任何害怕，反而是窥破好友隐私的狂喜与激动。他努力平复呼吸，抚摸那只奇异的左眼，这是神子不属于人间的确切证明。天使伤损的身体里深植着红色恶魔，世界上有几个人能知道这件妙事？在一些细枝末节的过去，他已觉察到阿马德乌斯的反常，并且坚信不是自己精神失常的幻想。他能保证自己到死守口如瓶，但是在那些更加私人、疯狂的长夜里，他也想要知道关于阿马德乌斯的一切秘密。  
他一直观察着血红色的潮水一缕缕退去，将原本的碧绿色还给这颗眼球。阿马德乌斯在他的注视下发出一声低低的呻吟。他已清楚知道刚才短暂的断片中发生了什么，也知道萨列里从自己这里取走了什么东西。  
他们之间有着一道由沉默组成的长长的河流。萨列里不发一语，为他解开所有束缚，披上一件衣服。他们不属于一个地方来的，死后也不会到同一个地方去。莫扎特让长发盖住自己的表情，紧闭的嘴唇表明了他的决心：他需要一个陪伴到死亡的人，但绝不能因为自己的贪婪或者脆弱把这个人毁掉。他虽然有着一些恶魔的血统，却没能继承到恶魔往往都有的满不在乎的心。  
然后他的脸被抬起来了。萨列里先是拨开碍事的长发，在那只眼上吻了一下，然后在唇上游离。他那颗生为人类的肉心开始砰砰跳起来，害怕那温柔的嘴唇，又打心底希望这一吻能落下。但最后这个男人放开他，从床上离去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我在2018年5月写的，之后我会继续修改不足之处。  
> I wrote this fiction in May 2018, there are many dissatisfaction, I will modify it later.


End file.
